Non Je N'ai Rien Oublié - OS
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles reviens après sept ans d'absence, après un voyage autour du monde. Les retrouvailles au coin d'une rue réveillent des souvenirs, peux-t-on retrouver les sentiments enfouis ? Peux-t-on se laisser aller sachant que peut-être ce sera sans lendemain et que le cœur peut se briser encore une fois ? Sept ans depuis son départ de Beacon Hills, ou sa fuite comme vous voulez.


Un petit OS pour vous souhaitez a tous une bonne nouvelle semaine de travail.

Un petit Sterek UA

TW appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Les rues ont changé, certains magasins ont fermé, d'autres ont ouvert. Son fast-food préféré, celui dans lequel il allait avec son père tous les vendredi soir a brûlé. Le centre commercial dans lequel, lui et sa bande de potes allaient, dont son meilleur ami Scott McCall, sa copine Alison Argent, leur deux potes Isaac Lahey et Liam Dumbar et le couple glamour Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore. Son lycée a été rénové et amélioré.

Il avait voyagé et au travers de ses voyages à travers le monde, il a rencontré des gens de différents horizons et des cultures fabuleuses.

Des soirées à Ibiza au repas de fortune avec un peuple indigène d'Australie, il a parcouru les rues de Paris, et prit une gondole à Venise, mangé des makis au Japon et bu du thé aux herbes dans un temple bouddhiste.

Il a monté un chameau dans le Sahara, préparé un tajine dans les rues du Maroc et a fait une photo avec les statues des Iles de pâques et gravit l'Everest.

Puis son père a eu un accident pendant son travail de Shérif. Malgré le fait que sa belle-mère, la douce et gentille Melissa McCall soit infirmière, il voulait être proche de son père pour sa convalescence.

Oui sa belle-mère est la mère de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur alors quoi de plus logique que leur parents finissent ensemble.

Son retour au pays fut digne des soirées d'anniversaire de Mlle Lydia Martin, Champagne rosé, caviar noir de Russie, homards et autres fruits de mer, des framboises des bois, et de la vodka.

Les jeunes ont discuté toute la nuit, Stiles a appris que Lydia Martin était devenu Mme Whittemore et qu'elle dirige actuellement un magazine de mode en vogue à New York. Mr Whittemore a repris la firme familiale d'import-export de produit alimentaire français et russe.

Isaac Lahey s'était mis en ménage avec un de leur pote de lycée, Danny Mahealani, ensemble ils ont ouvert un centre d'aide aux jeunes LGBT et se sont mariés l'année passée avant d'adopter une petite Julie venue d'Asie.

Liam est devenu coach de lacrosse du lycée est a gagné pendant sept années consécutives le championnat, fier d'être célibataire, il volette de jeune femme en jeune femme sans jamais se poser.

Et son meilleur ami Scott s'est séparé de sa copine de lycée, celle-ci étant partie après un scandale familial touchant Derek Hale. Il s'était marié avec une jeune femme du nom de Kira Yukimura, jeune enseignante de littérature. Il s'était marié avec après que Deaton Alan, le vétérinaire de la ville lui ait confié les clés de son cabinet lors de sa retraite, aujourd'hui ils ont un petit garçon prénommé Jordan.

Après une soirée mémorable où Stiles a fini en caleçon dansant sur la table de jardin de Mme Whittemore - Martin, sous les hurlements hystériques des filles et les yeux choqués des garçons, il rentra chez son père à pied.

Il aime bien se balader dans la ville la nuit, ça lui rappelle les soirs où il faisait le mur de chez son père pour aller retrouver son amour de jeunesse.

Ils se retrouvaient dans une cabane dans la foret à s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il se souvient de leur première fois, intense et magique, de leur dispute la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, la cause, le mariage de convenance pour que le nom de la famille perdure, les cris et les pleurs d'un Stiles dévasté, le regard fuyant et désolé d'un Derek Hale.

Et puis Stiles avait pris une décision, une fuite ou un nouveau départ, chacun choisit sa définition. Stiles avait décidé que ce serait un avancement dans sa vie, un chemin d'oubli.

Le revoilà aujourd'hui devant le bar où il avait rencontré Derek, il décide de s'arrêter et de boire un verre.

_ **Que puis-je vous servir ?** Lui demanda le charmant serveur blond aux yeux vert et à la carrure de joueur de lacrosse.

_ **Une dernière vodka avant de rentrer !** Demanda Stiles

_ **Je vous sers ça de suite, et au cas où je finis dans une heure. L** e serveur lui fait un clin d'œil et part préparer sa boisson.

Stiles n'en croit pas ses yeux, à peine arrivé, il se fait draguer. C'est vrai que sa carrure s'est étoffée depuis le style crevette du lycée, marche, randonnée, escalade, nage, course, tous ces sports on fait de lui un homme musclé.

_ **Stiles ? Stiles Stilinski c'est bien toi ?**

Stiles se raidit d'un seul coup, en entendant cette voix grave et suave qui l'a fait craquer des années auparavant, la voix de Derek Hale.

_ **Tiens Mr Hale, comment allez-vous ?** Stiles se tourne vers l'homme et se fige, en sept ans, Derek n'avait pas changé sauf quelques petites rides sous les yeux et des mèches poivre et sel sur les tempes, ce qui lui donne un charme plus mature.

_ **Sans indiscrétion, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda Stiles sur la réserve.

_ **C'est mon bar depuis trois ans, je l'ai acheté, et je viens y faire la fermeture**...

_ **Votre commande jeune homme ... Oh bonsoir Mr Hale, le bar ne ferme que dans une heure je vous sers votre Tequila.**

_ **Oui Ethan je te remercie**.

Le serveur Ethan repartit non sans faire un clin d'œil à Stiles.

Ce dernier rougit et remarqua les yeux de Derek lancé des éclairs à Ethan.

_ **Alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez Mr Hale ? D** emanda Stiles.

_ **Arrête avec tes "Mr Hale" Stiles, nous savons tous les deux que nous avons dépassé ce stade**...

_ **Avons !** Confirma Stiles

Derek soupire et s'assoit en face de Stiles. Après un silence où seuls les regards se livraient bataille, il lui conta son histoire, le mariage avec Catherine Argent, la naissance des faux jumeaux Charlie et Maxine, la mort accidentelle de Catherine dans un accident de voiture, la fraude fiscale de Gérard Argent son beau-père, la ruine de la famille Argent, le suicide de Victoria Argent après le scandale, la fuite de Christopher Argent et sa fille Alison, la mort de Peter Hale dans l'incendie du cabanon de la foret.

_ **Je suis désolé pour toi, sincèrement.** Stiles se sentait mal pour lui, il lui prit la main en signe de réconfort, puis gêné la retira.

_ **Et toi alors, je suis ton blog voyage, il parait même qu'une chaîne de télévision veut t'interviewer pour une émission, et un éditeur veux te faire écrire un livre ?**

_ **Oui c'est exact, mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, mais au fait j'y pense. Y a-t-il une nouvelle Mme Hale, parce que je doute que tu sois devenu moine, si je me souviens bien tu étais insatiable, je n'ai rien oublié de nos nuits à la belle étoile.**

_ **Non il y a pas de Mme Hale, ni de futur Mme Hale, mon cœur est pris depuis dix ans, toujours par la même personne et le sera toujours.**

Stiles se lève de table, pose l'argent des consommations.

_ **Je te donne le choix aujourd'hui.** Stiles tend sa main vers Derek. J **'ai voyagé à travers le monde, j'ai roulé ma bosse, mais le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi c'est entre tes bras Derek, que tu sois père ne me dérange pas, que tu sois pauvre non plus.** Stiles sait pertinemment que Derek en a plus qu'il n'en faut pour vivre, le bar est sûrement un investissement à long terme. **Si tu prends ma main, nous pouvons vivre une vie comme on le voulait à l'époque, si tu ne prends pas ma main, je repartirais loin et cette fois je ne reviendrais jamais.**

Derek se lève sans quitter Stiles des yeux, il prend sa main et lui murmure à l'oreille.

_ **Comme je te l'ai promis il y a sept ans, à toi à jamais, mais cette fois rien ne pourra nous séparer.** Derek se penche à l'oreille de Stiles et lui murmure. N **on je n'ai rien oublié**.

FIN

* * *

Bonne semaine les louloups a demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre de L&C, bisous


End file.
